Sleep
by sxmhita
Summary: I guess it wasn't Potter's fault that he happened to be sleepy. And that we had to share a compartment. And that he's cute. Wait...what?


**Title:** **Sleep**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre A: Romance**

 **Genre B:** **Humor**

 **Author: sxmhita**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I will it to happen the universe doesn't seem inclined to allowing me to own Harry Potter and yes it is still in the possession of JK Rowling. No profit is being made out of this.**

 **Summary: I guess it wasn't Potter's fault that he happened to be sleepy. And that we had to share a compartment. And that he's cute. Wait...what**?

 **A/N: Hey! This is an eighth-year-post-war AU and also contains slash of the HPDM variety. Don't read it if you don't like it. Simple. Please review** :)

 **ooOOoo**

Summer was over and Voldy was finally dead. Life was amazing and King's cross was just as crowded as usual. Packed with muggles as Mrs. Weasley would say. But among them were a whole lot of wizards and witches too. All trying to regain the sense of normalcy they lost because of the war. Hogwarts was open again. Open after a lot of serious repair and a bunch of hard work. First years were all jostling each other, happy to finally be able to see the place that their parents talked about and loved so much.

And among this mess, we find our favorite boy Draco Malfoy. Already past the barriers, having heaved his trunk onto the train and sitting in a compartment. All by himself. Both Pansy and Blaise, Draco's two best friends had decided that they'd pass on the opportunity to attend another year at Hogwarts after the Slytherin fiasco during the war. And this found Draco, inevitably, sitting on his own in a compartment at the far end of the train.

It was almost a quarter of an hour later that Draco finally heard or saw any action inside or outside his compartment. Turning his head from its perch on his palm while his elbow rested on the window sill, he found three figures pushing themselves around outside the sliding door to his compartment. Sure that they were just students, here to insult him over something he had no choice in, he determinedly stared out the window as the scene of the train station blurred and the engine sounded. Almost thirty seconds later, Draco's plan of ignorance got dumped in the trash because the students seemed to have gathered enough courage (or dignity) to open the door and enter the compartment.

Now, Draco was prepared to listen to anyone yell insults about his family. He was prepared to fend for himself if he were to suddenly be subjected to an onslaught of curses at his face. Hell, he was even prepared to be chucked off the train because he was a former death eater. But what he was _not_ prepared for was the Golden Trio entering and Granger asking if they could share the compartment since everywhere else was full. She even sounded polite. Potter smiled at him and Weasley managed to put on a passive face.

He let them. _'Whatever. We can go back to hating each other at school. Or rather, I can hate Weasley and Granger and secretly pine after Potter'_ Draco had come to this revelation at the end of last year. He was in love with Harry Potter. After the war was over and his father was thrown into Azkaban, Potter had come to the rescue during Draco's trial and even managed to save his mother from the dark wizard prison. And he had fallen in love. Or rather crashed headfirst into it.

The Golden Trio entered and both Granger and Weasley sat opposite him. Which meant the only seat left in the compartment was the one next to him. And the only person standing was Potter.

' _Dammit_ ' Draco thought as Harry sat down next to him. ' _Could this get any worse?'_ he continued, mentally ranting. Apparently it could, since in the next few minutes, Granger had managed to successfully engage the Gryffindors in small talk where they exchanged stories of what they did during the summer. It seemed as though everyone had suffered from losses that they couldn't ever get over completely. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius and so many more. Even Severus had died. But everyone was recovering, slowly but surely.

Draco was beginning to feel a little awkward when Potter looked over at him and asked him how his summer was. Draco shrugged slightly. " Fine, I suppose."

"How is your mother doing Draco?" Granger asked softly.

"She's fine too."

And to Draco's immense surprise, Weasley smiled sadly in his direction.

Conversation went on. The train rattled on. The food trolley came by and Potter bought a few Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, just for old time's sake it seemed. It was another two hours before anything interesting happened. Draco had managed to tune out the on going conversation in favour of staring out the window, aimlessly. And then he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, the smell of freshly washed hair(citrus shampoo, by the smell) hit him and he realized that Potter had fallen asleep. _Fallen asleep with his head on Draco's shoulder._

 _'Shit.'_ was the first thing that went through his head. This was _not_ good. He could feel the heat rising up his face. And since when was breathing this difficult again? _'I can't believe the nerve of this completely, adorable prat of a boy. He's sleeping on my shoulder. But he looks so cute...'_ Trying his best not to move too much because he did not want to wake Harry, he slowly put his arm around the smaller boy's waist and let him snuggle close to him. _'Wait, since when has he been Harry? It's Potter. POTTER.'_

And that's how they spent the rest of the train ride. With Harry fast asleep on Draco's shoulder and with Draco's hand around his waist. With Draco doing anything but looking at Granger and Weasley because he can actually sense the gears in her head turning and feel his eyes burning into his head. Draco's heart was still beating fast and loud. So loud that he was afraid the rest of the Golden Trio, the ones without their heads on his shoulder, could hear it.

It was almost an hour later that Harry finally woke up. Draco's first indication that Harry was waking up was a small hitch in the steady breathing he had felt throughout on his neck. He immediately retracted his hand and tried to look nonchalant. Harry sat right up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his fists and profusely apologizing for 'being so stupid and not paying attention to what he was doing'. Draco didn't understand why he was apologizing so much when this had been the best sixty minutes of his life. All he wanted to do was kiss Harry right now, but no. No, Harry was straight and upon finally looking up and at Granger, he knew. He knew that she knew. She gave him a small smile and proceeded to continue her conversation with Ron. Draco ended up just nodding slightly in Harry's direction. And then Granger told him that he should get changed into his robes or he'd get in trouble and Harry left the compartment in favour of doing just that.

Upon reaching the station at Hogsmeade, Draco left the compartment without another glance at the people inside.

《》

It was almost a week since school started and Hogwarts was finally back in play. Students shuffled along trying to get to their classes while avoiding the extremely annoying shifting staircases. And again, among this hustle we find our favorite boy Draco Malfoy.

Draco thought he would have certainly, by now, forgotten what happened on the train but was beginning to find it rather difficult to do so when his brain decided to replay the event in any given opportunity. Harry had been avoiding him a lot lately, keeping quite during Potions where they were paired as usual, averting his gaze during meals and in the corridors, feigning conversation with Granger or Weasley when Draco had tried to approach him on the matter. In fact, he could see Harry right then, talking animatedly with Finnigan about something or other and his eyes were bright with excitement and his smile was so nice with just the right amount of teeth showing that Draco was compelled to smile as well. And because he was so busy trying to memorize every bit of Harry in that moment, Draco didn't notice a certain red-head slipping away from the group of Gryffindors and make his way over to Draco.

"Hey Malfoy" Weasley said.

Draco jumped in surprise, turning around to face him. "And to what do I deserve this honour?"

"Look here Malfoy. I hate you and all that but I know you like Harry and Harry has been obsessed with you since first year. He has done nothing but talk about you constantly this past week and if you would please stop dilly-dallying and go and ask him out before he turns us all loonier than Lovegood, I would be eternally grateful." Weasley ranted looking really frustrated.

Draco was shocked to say the least. _'Obsessed since first year?'_ But he definitely wouldn't let a Weasley know how happy that small little fact made him.

Instead he said, "Hmm, personally Weasel King, I don't think anything can make any more loony than you already are."

Weasley simply threw his hands in the air and let out an exasperated sigh and walked off, back to a smiling Hermione and proceeded to heatedly wave his hands around and explain what happened. But Draco grinned to himself. Yes, grinned. Not a smirk or a sneer but an actual happy gesture. Harry Potter just might become his. If he didn't mess up that is, but there was a very high possibility of it. And he knew just the plan. Slowly, a sly smirk took over his face again.

《》

Monday morning was, as always, a very slow and painful part of a student's life. It didn't matter if the afore-mentioned students were from the best magical school in existence. Everyone were walking around half asleep and there was a lot of accidental ramming that morning. And, of course, among this rush, we find our favorite boy Draco Malfoy.

Today was _the_ day. No matter how sleep deprived everyone looked that morning, Draco was going to make sure they remembered this moment of time forever. Draco had finally managed to muster up the guts to ask Harry out. It was a Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday and he was not taking a no for an answer.

Hurrying to the Great Hall, Draco quickly took his usual seat at the Slytherin table and waited for the Savior to make an appearance. As always on Monday, Harry was late for breakfast and didn't make it until it was only ten minutes before it ended. But this didn't faze Draco. Far from that because he was already prepared for something like this to happen. Rising from his seat, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, a passive expression masking his nervousness and stood behind Harry. Of course, he had managed to grab everyone's attention and a hushed silence fell across the hall. Everyone was looking at Draco as he put both his hands on Harry's shoulders and bent down so his mouth was grazing Harry's ear.

"You see Harry, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend," he started, running his teeth across the outer shell of Harry's ear. He could feel Harry shiver slightly and braced himself for Harry trying to shove him off. And indeed, Harry did squirm, trying to get out of Draco's grasp and face him. But he held him firmly and continued his ministrations.

"I would like it if you spent your time with me since I happen to like you Harry James Potter and anything I like must be mine. I like you and I want you to be mine. Will you be mine?"

Letting go of Harry, Draco stepped a little back so that he could accommodate Harry without the risk of him fleeing. Harry turned around and stepped across his bench so he was standing directly in front of Draco. His face was a deep crimson and his emerald eyes were wide in shock and surprise. Slowly, he drew his hands up and circled them around Draco's neck and stood on his tiptoes. "You know Draco, I figured that Malfoys were possessive and extremely acquisitive a while ago. Little did I know that this petty selfishness would extend to humans as well."

Draco gasped slightly. "No, Harry. That's not what I meant. I would never mean it that way-" he started, frantically trying to undo any damage that he'd done, but was interrupted when a pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his own. And immediately he had circled his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close while simultaneously moving his lips against Harry's. Brushing his tongue slightly against Harry's bottom lip, he begged for entrance. Harry gladly gave it, lowering himself back onto his heels and tilting his head upwards so that Draco could explore his mouth thoroughly.

Finally, gasping harshly for the much needed oxygen, they parted and Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. "Was that a yes then?"

Harry reached up and smacked his head lightly and whispered the one word Draco had craved for all these years. "Yes."

Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables sat in stunned silence, observing the now grinning boys cuddle. At the Gryffindor table, Seamus heaved a dramatic sigh and said loudly enough for the entire hall to here, "Finally, if I had to hear one more time how deep gray Draco's eyes were or how soft his blonde hair looked from Harry, I would have certainly turned loony and jumped off a cliff."

And just like that the tension broke and after a hearty laugh, everyone went back to their breakfast.

 **ooOOoo**

 **The End. Hope you liked that. I've put a lot of effort into that and it would all go away if you just took a minute or two to drop a review. That rhymed -.-**


End file.
